


What Ifs

by StarGazerGamer



Series: Mass Effect Escapades [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr.  The prompt was "An I almost lost you kiss".  Celeste Ryder is from Fool Me Once





	What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was from pastelgarrusvakarian on Tumblr for Celeste Ryder/Reyes Vidal. You can check out their story Fool Me Once.

Reyes stared at Celeste as she stood in the door way of his private rooms in Tartarus. She’d certainly seen better days. She had her arm in a sling with her throat bandaged up. Her normally bright green eyes were haunted by her encounter. He stood in a flash, worry outlined in his body. He’d thought he’d lost her. The last he’d seen of her had been her crewmates hauling her back to the Tempest in a hurry. Reyes paused as he was uncertain if he could approach her. The need to touch her, to make sure she was in front of him, was almost overwhelming. He stepped forward as she stepped into the room. The door slid shut behind her with a silent hiss.

“Celeste.” Reyes stopped as he got within arm’s length of the Pathfinder. She stared up at him, the skin of her left cheek swollen and spreading to her eye. His hand reached up to brush the hair out of her eyes gently, carefully avoiding hitting her bruises. All the longing he felt was in that movement, he had thought his heart would stop when he’d seen her there. Now she was here in front of him, but the sinking feeling in his chest told him it wasn’t with good news.

“Reyes. We have to talk.” Her tone was devoid of the usual cheerfulness. He was accustomed to hearing something peppy or snarky come out of her lips. She was just flat now, defeated. It seemed as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and he didn’t want to hear what she had to say. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips over hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she swayed gently against him. The bad news could wait, he had to have this. Validation that she was alive and here. It was just the two of them in the little room, lips joined together, his hand gently brushing against the back of her head.


End file.
